edfandomcom-20200215-history
In Like Ed/Script
Ed: a car door "Va-room, vroom vroom, rrrrr. Va-room, vroom vroom beep beep! Reet! Beep beep! Reet! Va-room, beep beep, rrrrr. Reet! Delivery, mister?" Eddy: "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Ed?" a blender out of a box "Here. Give it to Double D to put on the table." Ed: "Service is my middle toe. Check please." Eddy: "Should've ate breakfast, Ed." Edd: a toy duck "Seems to be in fine condition. Ten cents, a fair asking price." Eddy: "This cool helmet ought to bring in–" Ed: by with the car door "Va-room!" Eddy: "Quit fooling around, Ed!" Ed: stopping "It's for my table, Eddy." throws it on an overweighted table "Car door, only five cents. Dad's canoe, twenty cents. Mom's dryer, fifteen cents." tosses the items on the table. "No price will be refused at Honest Ed's!" picks up the table everything is balanced on. "Table, five cents. Oops." pile starts to collapse "London bridge is falling!" pile of goods falls on Ed. When Ed gets up, he has a vase and a bow in his mouth. He uses the bow to shoot the vase, which hits Eddy on the back of the head. Ed: up a badminton racquet and shooting it with the bow "Café au lait!" Eddy: dazed "What day is it?" Edd: "Why, it's garage sale day, Eddy! And I've just finished pricing my merchandise." Eddy: at prices "Five cents for skates? Two cents for a stack of comics? What are ya? Up the ante, Double D! I'm charging fifty bucks for this baby." holds up the helmet. Edd: "Fifty dollars? Eddy, the thinking behind a garage sale is to recycle one's unwanted items at a fair and economical price!" Eddy: "My stuff ain't 'economical'. They're deluxe, one-of-a-kind items." Edd: a picture up "Your school photo? Eddy, please. This is hardly collectable." Ed: "More junk!" grabs Eddy and puts him in the bow. Eddy: "No! Wait, Ed!" draws back the string and fires. Eddy flies through the garage door onto the driveway. Sarah: "Coochie coochie coo!" taps him on the forehead with a rolling pin. Eddy: "Hey hey hey!" Sarah: "You're right, Jimmy. He's still breathing." has a blender with him. Jimmy: "Too bad. Let's make some three-berry slushies, Sarah." Eddy: the blender "Gimme that! You gotta pay for it first, Jim-" gets hit with the blender by Sarah. Sarah: "He did, smarty-pants!" Jimmy: "I got it at Kevin's garage sale for a nickel." is hosting a sale as well. A banner hung on his garage reads "Better than Eddy's Garage Sale." Edd: "Well, it seems Kevin's giving us some healthy competition, Eddy." becomes boiling mad. Rolf: haggling "No more than one." Kevin: "No less than four!" Rolf: "Then one turnip and two carrots or I walk." Kevin: "Throw in twenty bucks and it's yours." Rolf: "This is good. But you are bad, as Rolf would have gone as high as five turnips. You are so weak." Eddy: amazed "Kevin just scored twenty bucks." Jonny: a fork "How much is this, Kevin?" Kevin: a carrot "Fifty cents, take it or leave it." Jonny: "Okay." drops two quarters into Kevin's palm. Kevin: "Doesn't Plank want one too?" Jonny: "How'd you know?" Eddy: "How did he know?" friends shrug. Edd: "I'm not sure! Could be an instinct." Ed: "I smell it too." glares at him. Eddy: "He knows too much. Something's fishy." Kevin: his money and laughing "See you at the candy store, Dork, Dorkk, and Dorky!" comes up to Kevin, a question on his lips. Ed: "Uh, Kevin?" Kevin: Ed's lips "Sheepskin seat covers." Ed: "Wow. He knew what I was gonna say!" Eddy: "See? He's got inside information! He knows more than you, Double D!" Edd: angry "Oh. Really? Shall we investigate?" exits to the right. Ed: "Double D's got a plan, Eddy!" Eddy: "But that's my schtick." ---- Edd: in a code "I've created a few top-secret devices in order to scrutinize Kevin's master plan." secret door opens, revealing a hidden closet. Eddy: "Cool." Ed: "Whoa." Edd: "Let's see now. Behold!" pulls out a broom. Eddy: "It's a mop. So what?" Edd: "This covert household utensil contains a tiny radio transmitter and–" Eddy: "Yawn." Edd: "Well then, how 'bout…a bucket that holds a tape recorder hidden in the false bottom? See?" Eddy: "Quit holding out, Double D." rummages through the closet. "Where's the smokescreens, oil slicks, or laser watches?" Edd: "Um I–" Ed: "Um, Double D?" a clothes hanger "What's this do?" Edd: "That's just a coathanger, Ed." Ed: "Oh. Mum's the word." Eddy: "Wait a minute." out what looks like a jawbreaker "I found a jawbreaker!" Edd: "Eddy, stop, no!" yanks the sphere away before Eddy can eat it, though Eddy breaks his teeth upon biting. "It may look like a jawbreaker, but it's really a baking-powder vapor barrier for quick escapes! Why, just one lick–" Ed: "Bananas!" has a jet pack. Eddy: "Wow! Gimme that! A jet pack!" Edd: "Please, Eddy, I'm still testing it!" Eddy: it up "Woohoo! Works fine, Double D!" Edd: "Oh dear, Eddy–" takes off. "But we still need to pick code names, Eddy!" Ed: the coathanger's tip in his hand "I am The Claw, and The Claw wishes to fly too!" claw grabs Eddy's shirt, yanking him off the pack. The jetpack flies through the door uncontrolled. Eddy: "Nice one, Ed." Ed: "Thanks, Eddy!" Edd: downhearted "All that hard work." buzzer sounds. "It's the Kevin motion alert! We're receiving a transmission!" Eddy: "What's he holding? Zoom! Zoom in, zoom in! Where'd you hide the camera?" Ed: "Only the Claw knows." camera is hidden in plain sight. It is on Kevin's lawn, pointed directly at his front door. As an extra precaution, Ed has taped a twig to the side of the camera to help disguise it. Kevin: "Huh? Dorks!" turns the camera off. Edd: "We've lost visual contact! We'll need to switch to field surveillance, Eddy. I'll explain on the way." Ed: "The Claw is needed!" Eddy: "Get going! You almost poked me in the head with that stupid thing." ---- walks down the street, carrying a gift-wrapped box. He passes by Eddy, who is reading a newspaper. Soon after he passes, Eddy falls over, revealing himself as a cardboard standee. The real Eddy then peeks out from behind a lamppost. Eddy: via walkie-talkie "Loudmouth to the Projector. Do you read me?" Edd: "The Professor, Eddy! I'm the Professor?" Eddy: "Whatever. Bigchin has made contact." now stands in someone's driveway and is talking to Rolf. Rolf is carrying a giant sausage as a present. Kevin: laughs Rolf: "Ya, in one sitting!" Kevin: "Oh ho, you're sick, man." to Edd. Edd: via his smartwatch "Copy that, Loudmouth." and Rolf continue, passing by Edd. They suddenly stop. Kevin: "Huh? I think Ed found his calling in life, huh Rolf?" is pretending to be a birdbath. Rolf: "Ed-boy reminds me to water my yams." Kevin: "Yams. Good one." Rolf: "This is no joke." Kevin: "You're killing me!" and Rolf arrive at a green house. Kevin rings the doorbell, and the door opens. Rolf: "Hello! Direct me to your music box!" and Kevin enter. Sarah sticks her head out and looks around surreptitiously before closing the door. Edd: "A code of some sort." Eddy: "This is big!" and Edd dive out of sight, but he has to drag Ed by the ear. ---- Edd: through a periscope "They appear to be some clandestine order bent on the exchange of classified intelligence." Eddy: "Ah-ha! Say what?" Edd: "It's a meeting of spies, Eddy!" Ed: Edd aside "Oh, let me, Double D! I love spies." Eddy: Ed out of the way "Get in line." at the gathering "Looks like Jimmy's the brains of the outfit. Ugh, Sarah." turns the periscope to view a bunch of the gift-wrapped packages stacked on a table. "Oh yeah! It's the parcels! I bet they're loaded with…intelligence." Edd: "Very good, Eddy!" Eddy: "Heh heh, not bad, huh? Let's mingle and shut down this operation." his back was turned, Ed had replaced the periscope with his own body. Eddy: "Where'd they go? Who? What? Where? Huh?" Ed: "You got sleepies in your eyes, Eddy." Eddy: away from Ed "Let's go, agents." ---- Claw is perched on a tree branch. He takes a grappling gun and shoots the hooks at the house. The hooks grab onto the chimney, leaving a rope behind them. The Claw takes his tongue and uses the rope like a zip-line. Shortly thereafter, an Ed-shaped indentation appears when the operative slams into the wall. The doorbell rings. Rolf: "Let Rolf get the door, pale Jimmy!" opens the door and Eddy tramps in, dressed in a suit. "What?" Eddy: "Nice little soirée, huh, Rolfy boy?" Rolf: tone of mockery tinting his voice "You have an invitation, overdressed Ed-boy?" Eddy: in Rolf's ear "The crow caws at midnight." Rolf: "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics, but I must see your invitation." Eddy: "No problem, stretch. Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" Rolf: his eyes "Nana?" disappears. Eddy: Nazz "Ha haha." breath spray then approaches her. "So Nazz, how long have you been a member of Kevin's inner circle? Aah!" Edd: as Nazz "Quiet, Eddy! I'm in disguise. I have reason to believe the refreshments are laced with a powerful truth serum. A quick analysis should verify this." pours the cup into a machine hidden in his pants. Eddy: Kevin walks past "I'll follow Bigchin." results pour out of Edd's pants, and Edd examines them. Meanwhile, Ed runs past with the jetpack. ---- Claw starts up the jetpack. It warms up and coughs out a big glob of foam right down the back of the secret agent's pants. Ed then has to strain to move forward. ---- party continues. Eddy comes up behind Edd, who is still disguised as Nazz, with a piece of cake. Eddy: "Hey Double D, I snagged this from Kev when he wasn't looking. Better analyze it." stuffs the cake down the seat of "Edd's" pants and is greeted with a girlish scream. It seems that the person he thought was Edd was really Nazz after all. Eddy: nervous "Heh heh. Hi-hiya, Nazz." punches him in the face. Jimmy: "Oh Nazz! Your turn to hit the piñata." is hiding behind the gift table now sporting a black eye. Kevin: "Go Nazz, go!" Nazz: "Okay, guys." the kids are absorbed in the party game, Edd and Eddy are absorbed in what the packages might contain. Eddy: "Now's our chance to check out these packages. Kevin thinks he's so smart." Kevin: "Go Rolf, go!" stick hits him. "Good one, Rolf. Lemme try." uses Rolf as a stick and hits the piñata. Rolf: "Party is fun, no?" ---- is using x-ray glasses to check out the packages. Edd: "This one appears to be another teddy bear, Eddy." Eddy: "It's those x-ray glasses, they're busted." Edd: "Eddy, think about it! Packages with ribbons, piñatas and funny hats? I think we've made a terrible mistake." Jimmy: "Holy mackerel! Here goes! Do your stuff!" Sarah: "Go Jimmy!" bat narrowly misses her. The pinata begins to crack. Jimmy: "My candy, my candy!" lifts the blindfold. "Hot diggity dog!" of the pinata fall a few pieces of candy and Ed. Ed: up handfuls of candy "Look what I found!" Sarah: "Ed!" Ed: in fighting position "Do not taunt The Claw." Sarah: on her brother "Ed! You idiot, who said you could come?!" Ed: "Presents!" rushes to the table and begins opening the gifts with his friends. "What'd you get what'd you get?" Sarah: "What are you doing?" Eddy: a box "I think the question is, what are you doing with–" searches and finds what he wants "–this?" apparatus is a sewing machine. Jimmy: "I'm so misunderstood. I wanted a pony!" rushes from the room in tears. Kevin: "There goes the birthday boy. You dorks wrecked another party!" kids stand in a line before the Eds, prepared to wreak vengeance upon the hopeless dolts. Eddy: "Good one, Double D." Edd: "Um…it's just a misunderstanding!" Eddy: the vapor barrier "Good luck catching us, as we'll be invisible to the naked eye with this baking-powder vapor barrier! A shroud, one might say." Rolf: "You said a mouthful." Kevin: "It's poundin' time." Eddy: "You'll never take us alive!" throws the vapor barrier to the floor, where it explodes. ---- Eds are in a field of pure, stark white. It is like a snowstorm swept through the room. Edd: "Now do you see the importance of extensive testing?" Ed: "Uh, where'd everybody go?" Eddy: "Huh?" look around the room. It seems as though the kids have all disappeared. Edd: "Messy messy messy." Eddy: "Big deal. Let's run away before they get back!" Kevin: "Where were we?" around the room, kids step away from the walls. They are all completely covered in white, and irate Eddy: nervously "Hi Kev." kids begin to advance on the Eds. Ed: "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze: A Cash Cow.' This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice-cube trays and frozen and used to cool their drinks." Edd: "Non-alcoholic, I hope." chuckles evilly as the kids advance to within touching range of the Eds. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Scripts Category:Scripts